


Specific Treasure

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventuring, Coldflash Winter Exchange, Cute Ending, Dungeon and Dragons Themes, M/M, Mild Language, Reality Bending, dice rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: “However, don’t expect this puzzle to be a walk in the park. You’re going to be surrounded by treasure, but you two have a veryspecifictreasure. Chose wisely. Chose incorrectly, and there will be…disastrousconsequences.”A.k.a., the fic where Mick and Len are trapped in a simulated reality where they must suffer through an evil metahuman's tricks as they search for treasure.Written for the Coldflash Winter Exchange of 2017.





	Specific Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthela/gifts).



> Oh boy, this fic was... Difficult for me. However, I've had my fair share of table top rpg experiences (and I've been listening to the adventure zone), so this concept wasn't completely foreign to me. (And in advance, I'd like to thank my best friend @obessedfangirl on tumblr, she helped me with the concept and drafting, thanks Mckenzie, you're the best.) 
> 
> For some context: Mick and Len have been fighting their way through the jungle for hours, jumping over the DM's hurdles and have now arrived at the temple where their (hopefully) last puzzle and treasure lies. Barry and Len are very close friends with some very strong feelings for each other. (yet still enemies on terms of heroes and villains). Mick is unaware of Len's friendship with Barry. (Also, in this universe, Len and Mick are still legends, and this story would be set pre-alien crossover, Len obviously alive, and Ray and Mick are a lot closer, basically best friends with blossoming feelings.)
> 
> Fun Fact: I actually have a set of dice that I rolled for each action Lenny and Mick took, the story was based completely around my rolls.

“What else could you want from us, we’ve been at this for hours.” Mick huffed, looking down at his adventurer garb, dirty and ripped due to their journey. The faded cloud of the Dungeon Master’s face lit up with a blue fluorescence as she laughed in pity.

 

“And don’t you dare tell me that we’re ‘close’. You said that hours ago.” Len groaned, crossing his arms. He took in their surroundings: a temple that looked vaguely like a battered castle, surrounded by the lush jungle that they had just spent hours struggling through.

 

“Oh, you two are no fun. I thought you said you liked playing games?” She laughed, putting a finger on her chin. “Fine. This _could_ be the last one if you two smart ones can solve this simple puzzle. Find the treasure, and you will be set free.” She watched the two men smile and sigh in relief.

 

“ _However,_ don’t expect this puzzle to be a walk in the park. You’re going to be surrounded by treasure _,_ but you two have a very _specific_ treasure to locate. Chose wisely. Chose incorrectly, and there will be… _disastrous_ consequences.” She waved her hand, a faint golden light emanating from her fingertips; a light that Len and Mick had caught on to be her manipulation of the world around them.

 

“Good luck you two. And remember to have fun!” She smirked as her cloud faded slowly out of sight.

 

“Len, I can’t do this. We’re fuckin’ _criminals._ I’m gonna want to get my hands on anything and everything in there.” Mick looked up at the sky as the meta’s face dissolved into the sunlight.

 

“Yes, but I think the drive to get out of this mess will be a bit stronger than that urge.” Leonard nodded, pulling out his pseudo-character sheet only to see the hindrance that they had been given for this round: +2 compulsion. He cursed under his breath as he put the paper away and felt for his dice. “We’re just gonna have to deal with it, and hope that we have a little luck on our side.”

 

“Ugh.” Mick rolled his eyes, walking up to the entrance of the temple, the door instantly opening for him. Len followed close behind as Mick grabbed onto a lit torch on the wall. They walked cautiously down the dank, dusty hallway that had a strangely cool draft near the ground. Mick stopped short as he saw the cloud of the DM appear once again.

 

“I’m gonna need you both to roll a dexterity check. Make it a good one.” She said, giving the two a smart-ass smirk. Mick squared his shoulders in defense, he wanted so badly to tell her off, but he knew if he did, it wouldn’t end well. The two men reached for their respective dice: Len a d10 and Mick a d6.

 

They rolled. Len rolled a successful 7, while Mick rolled a critical miss.

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Mick growled, snatching his die from the ground and stuffing it back in his pocket.

 

“The floor is riddled with panels. Leonard, you happen to maneuver yourself around the traps, but Mick…” She looked down for a moment. “The first step you take, the floor drops out from under you.”

 

“I catch his arm!” Snart snaps, watching time slow around him as the lady motioned her hand in a dice-rolling motion. He dug around in his pocket and threw his d10 to the ground. “3!”

 

“You catch his arm, but he’s slowly slipping. Make a strength check, love.” With time still slow, he had the time to pull his d6 with his left hand. He rolls a critical success and pulls Mick out from the hole just in time-- now back in normal motion. “Oh, that’s no fun. Mick dropped his torch.”

 

“You can’t be serious!” Len groaned, making sure that Mick had his footing-- in the complete dark-- and looking up at her glowing face, the only thing illuminating the hallway.

 

“Don’t worry, the trap deactivates once it’s been activated once. Besides, you two continue forward and notice a faint glow at the end of the hallway.” As she said that, a bright light shone from the end of the path, a gold hue creeping around it. The two looked each other and smiled as they could almost smell the massive amounts of treasure they were about to encounter. They walked close together, watching closely for any more tricks or traps.

 

Once they reached the room, they both stood in awe at the sheer amount of gold, jewels, and precious items that littered the room; most piles high enough to reach the ceiling of the temple. Mick was immediately drawn to the gigantic hill of gold coins that he wanted so desperately bad to swim through, it was gorgeous.

 

However, before he could even run his fingers through that sea, he felt a tug on his arm. “That can’t be it, Mick. Remember, we have a very specific treasure to be looking for.” Len scolded, watching the childlike wonder drain from Mick’s eyes with a dark dimness. He shrugged in response, folding his arms tightly to keep his hands locked.

 

The pair walked around the room, careful to avoid touching anything, whether it be with their hands _or_ feet, they didn’t want to be struck on technicalities. However, Mick’s eyes were scanning the room for anything outstanding when he ran right into Leonard’s stopped form.

 

“The hell?”

 

“Barry.” Leonard let out a breath as he saw Barry Allen himself, beaten and chained to the wall. He looked like he’d been there for at least a day: his eyes surrounded by dark circles and his wrists long past struggling showing harsh bruises.

 

“Barry, are you alright?”

 

“Yeah… I’m glad you made it.” Leonard felt his stomach lurch and his chest was tight and throbbing. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to seeing Barry hurt, but he only found it redeemable when he inflicted that pain, and because he knew it wasn’t permanent. Mick looked carefully at his partner as his voice softened and his muscles relaxed. “Let me--”

 

He took one step towards his counterpart before the DM’s cloud appeared before his face.

 

“I’m gonna need you to make a perception check, Lenny.” She grinned evilly, watching as Len was taken off-guard by the room turning dark. He took a deep breath as he pulled out a d12 and threw it to the ground. He didn’t look to see the number.

 

“Awe, 4… That’s not good enough.” The room re-illuminates and he has no time to notice the massive pile of coins that toppled and scattered to the floor, causing him to lose his footing and get trapped under the heavy weight of it. He cursed as the unexpected load pinned him down right at Barry’s feet.

 

“Snart!” Barry croaked weakly, looking down at Len as he struggled to wiggle free.

 

“Mick, you need to save him, please,” Len swallowed, trying to save his breath. Mick squinted at his partner before uncrossing his arms. He looked up at Barry, who looked back at him with a weak smile.

 

“Now hold on there, Mickey. I need to tell you something.” The cloud appeared once again, the DM’s voice resonating throughout the room. “I did this for you. Imagine, a central city without the _flash._ You’d be able to wreak havoc among the streets. And just _look_ at all this treasure… Roll a compulsion check, Mick. Shoot for a low number, or it could mean the end for dear Bartholomew.”

 

Mick pulled the d12 from his pocket and gave it a good look before looking over at Leonard. He felt something in his chest change as he clutched the hard plastic in his hand. He threw the dice down and smiled deviously at the number he rolled.

 

“Sorry, lady. Critical. Miss.” Mick stepped forward for the dice’s roll, his limbs moving to release Barry from his chains.

 

“That’s not-- No!” Her fist smacked against her clouded screen, causing the fog around it to flash and puff out. Mick pulled Barry off of the wall and held his weak form against his own body.

 

“Thank you… Mick…” Barry smiled, looking over at Leonard. “You saved me.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just, here.” He grabbed Barry with ease and sat him down next to Leonard and he let out a breath as he was able to confirm that his friend was alright. They held hands and looked up at Mick. Mick took a deep breath and nodded.

 

Dungeon Master shouted in defeat as the world around them came crumbling down in a deafening silence as the pieces of treasure and battered bricks of the temple faded out of existence. All that consisted around them was an empty room that looked to be an abandoned warehouse. Once Len was no longer pinned, he looked over Barry’s body for any extra bruises or scars. Barry simply held both of his partner’s hands in his own.

 

“I’m gonna be fine, Leonard. Really.” He smiled, causing Len’s worry to soften as he leaned in to peck Barry on the cheek. Mick was busy contacting Sara to bring the Waverider to their position.

 

\--

 

Ray approached Mick in the medbay, a soft smile on his face. Mick had gotten all of his small wounds and patched and he was getting injected with some painkillers. Leonard was done helping Barry and lead him out of the room where they could go to the bridge where they could discuss what exactly had happened.

 

Mick watched them walk out then looked back at the floor.

 

“I saw what you did. That was very…” Ray spoke quietly as he looked Mick over.

 

“It was the right thing to do.” Mick grumbled, looking at the floor. “Don’t praise me on that, I didn’t do anything outstanding.”

 

“And that’s _why_ I’m proud of you. You chose to do the right thing to do even though the latter was beneficial to you. You chose for Leonard to be happy and Barry to be safe, and that in itself is something.” Ray stepped into Mick’s personal space. “I knew you had good in you.” He grabbed his bandaged hand.

 

“Ugh, just,” Mick stuttered, watching Ray lead his hand up to his mouth to kiss at his bruised knuckles. “Gross.”

 

“Baby steps, Mick. You did well.” Leonard spoke from the door, holding Barry’s hand and smiling at him. The two had returned to witness Ray's act of affection towards Mick.

 

“Are you doing alright, Barry?” Ray smiled, keeping Mick’s hand in his own.

 

“I will be.” He looked over at Len, who smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
